The primary objective of this study is to select the best dose between two different doses and infusion times of gemcitabine as reflected by the time to treatment failure for patients with locally advanced or metastatic adenocarcinoma of the pancreas. Pharmokinetics, tumor response, toxicities, time to disease progression, duration of response and survival will be determined. CA19-9 levels will be correlated with time to event endpoints.